Megamind (character)
Megamind is the titular anti-heroic main protagonist of the Megamind franchise. He is a former supervillain turned superhero and who is Roxanne's love interest. His former evil plans were constantly botched by Metro Man, later save Metro City from Tighten. Biography Personality Megamind was driven by a sense of unfounded destiny and finding his own purpose in life. He was drawn to a life of villainy as it was the only thing throughout his childhood and adulthood that he was good at, being raised by criminals in a prison and the accidental bad deeds he performed while an adolescent helped with this matter. Because of this Megamind is only a villain as he sees it as his purpose and the natural balance rather than megalomania or sadism. He indeed admits that he revels in the thrill of the chase, and thoroughly enjoys his role as the villain. Showboating and dramatic, Megamind is very much a classical villain but far from a competent one. He possesses all the stereotypical villain traits - an evil lair, robotic minions, dark clothes and constant bad puns towards his arch-rival, Metro Man. However his long-term plans never involve killing anyone. When he took control over Metro City after he "killed" Metro Man, aside from robbing, taking control and causing mild destruction everything else remained the same, even telling the citizens to go about their "normal lives". In this case Megamind is more of a vandal than an evil mastermind. Aside from his showboating ways, Megamind was far from a humble person and was usually quite vain, boastful and confident. He could be a narcissist at times and no matter his constant defeats and imprisonments at the hands of Metro Man his ego was never bruised. Megamind was fearless in this regard as Roxanne Ritchie describes him as someone who "never ran away from a fight, even when he had absolutely no chance of winning", regarding how he was fighting an almost all-powerful being is a testament to his bravery or perhaps his lack of self-preservation. Megamind used to have a fondness for rock bands and artists such as Guns 'N' Roses, AC/DC and Ozzy Osbourne. Following his redemption, he appears to have grown fond of lighter pop rock like Michael Jackson. After successfully killing Metro Man and taking control of Metro City, Megamind was at first overjoyed by having full control. At the same time his long-term villainous plans left everything fairly status quo, basically the only evil he performed was petty vandalism and robbery. Despite the initial enjoyment of causing chaos, Megamind quickly became unfulfilled. The days he joyously spent running amok became more poignant as stared mournfully at Metro Man's statue, revealing his feelings towards his archenemy were not simply resentment but a mutual respect. Metro Man has addressed Megamind as "little buddy", showing a familiarity between the two. Unable to cope with the un-fulfilment, he declares his purpose as a villain futile without a co-existent relationship with a hero and as such created his own to balance the scales. It is also left ambiguous if he truly fights Metro Man to win or to be beaten, and contemplates at his museum that the only point of being bad was so good could defeat it. Despite believing his only purpose was to be a villain, Megamind evolved into a more heroic figure as he spent more time with Roxanne under his disguise as Bernard and became romantically interested in her. In the past though he believed his destiny was predetermined to always become a villain, he gained his own initiative in these regards and even in the ending narration he states destiny was a path he chose for himself. He even declares to Minion, "he doesn't want to be the bad guy anymore" as it was by nature for the bad guy to never "get the girl". After finding his new purpose in life, Megamind was able to win for the first time in his life, properly motivated by not simply a subjugated sense of finding his own destiny but by winning the girl he loves, Megamind was able to save Metro City from Titan and become a hero. It's unknown whether Megamind's very species are as literate as he is or because he was improperly raised on Earth in any case he has a tendency to mispronounce words such as shool (instead of school), ollo (instead of hello), mel-an-choly (instead of melancholy), boingo (instead of bingo) and Metrocity (instead of Metro City). After becoming the official hero of Metro City, Megamind turns a new leaf and attempts to redeem himself by first selling all of his evil inventions to the same citizens he terrorised. Being a villain all of his life, however, Megamind is unsure of his own abilities as a heroic figure and attempts to replicate his own image exactly like Metro Man, resembling him exactly in both appearance and powers. In a moment of weakness, he displayed cowardice and considered hiding from the Mega-Megamind robot as he had previously been defeated by it while being exactly like Metro Man, seeing himself as an inferior hero. Megamind also developed a clearer view of justice as he had previously decided to allow the parents to punish a group of children after they had dehydrated them with his weapons, rather than do the excessive action and punish them himself. Background As a baby, Megamind was placed in a pod like Metro Man to be saved from The Black Hole that swallowed his planet. He and Metro Man landed on Earth. He was raised in a prison. The prisoners taught Megamind all about what's right and wrong using Baby Supervillains cards. These cards are similar to the, "Baby Einstein" cards. The prison warden also taught Megamind about right and wrong, but he used the Baby Supervillains ''CD's, which had the classical music and the basic criminal terms, and the DVD's, which showed babies committing crimes to classical music such as ''Ku-Ka Illimoku. As a young boy he was often picked on by Metro Man and his classmates and was punished for fighting back since his way of doing so was somewhat destructive. After always being punished even for trying to make friends Megamind came to the conclusion that all he was good at was being bad. They would spend the next years of their lives locked in saturday morning tv style combat. Exchanging witty banter as they battled. Metroman always winning and Megamind always escaping prison to fight him again even after constant failures. The 'dance' becoming tired and predictable to Metroman who finally decided to fake his death. Megamind went of a villainous spree with his new found freedom from Metroman but eventually realized that without anything to challenge him everything he did was hollow and pointless. He creates a rival who promises to be stronger and bigger than Metro Man called Titan (Tighten). But it backfired on him when he realized that Titan only wanted to impress Roxanne and failed. Titan takes his anger out on Megamind when he told him that he's his creator and Roxanne's date. Megamind escaped and asks Roxanne for help. They shockly discovered that Metro Man is still alive and is now a musician. With Metro Man not wanting to fight crime anymore, Megamind at first gave up and turn himself in jail. But when learned that Roxanne's in trouble, he and Minion ran to her rescue and defeat Tighten for good. The people of MetroCity made Megamind their new hero. Megamind also appeared in the Megamind video game. Appearances ''Megamind'' The film started with Megamind narrating his beginning and is shown falling. Then different scenes appear as Megamind tells the story of his "fairly standard childhood." His parents placed him in an escape pod at the age 8 days old, giving him his Minion and his binky. His father told him, "You are destined for greatness," but he didn't hear the "greatness" part and the escape pod launched, leaving his home planet to be destroyed by a blackhole. Soon, another escape pod left its home planet, carrying another baby inside. This, as Megamind puts it, is the day Megamind met Metro Man and their "glorious rivalry" was born. Megamind's escape pod nearly landed at a mansion when Metro Man's pod pushed it away and landed inside the mansion. Instead, Megamind's pod crash landed in prison grounds. The prisoners decided to keep Megamind and teach Megamind the differences both "right and wrong". Megamind develops a talent, while he's still a baby, of building destructive gizmos. When the prison warden give Megamind some lessons on what's right and wrong, Megamind, as a young boy, went to school and once again met Metro Man, who already gained popularity by his powers. Megamind tried to fit in, but his gizmos were too destructive for his class and he keeps ending up at the time out corner. Megamind eventually came to believe that since he's only good at being bad, he's born to be a supervillain and Metro Man's rival. As the years passed, they battled each other more and more with Metro Man always winning and Megamind always gets thrown in jail and escapes to fight Metro Man again. One day, Megamind escapes prison again, with Minion's help by sending a watch that can disguise anyone, and kidnaps Roxanne (again) to prepare for the presumed last battle with Metro Man. As Metro Man flies into an abandoned observatory, it turns that Megamind had Roxanne in a fake one to lead Metro Man into a real one. Megamind ordered Minion to fire the death ray, but Minion informed him that the ray was still warming up and cannot fire yet. At this embarrassing moment, Metro Man, apparently weak, said that Megamind has paid off his gift and that the copper dome drains his powers. Megamind find it hard to believe until the death ray hits the obsurbatory and a skeleton with Metro Man's cape landed on him. Realizing that he won, Megamind took over the city and went on a crime spree. As time passed, Megamind felt that everything he did was pointless and hollow since there's nobody to challenge him to fight. He, in his PJs, when to the Metro Man museum to talk to the statue of his former enemy about how much he missed him and decides to blow the place up since it brings too many painful memories. When he saw Roxanne coming his way, he made a run for it, crash into Barnard, dehydrate Barnard, and disguise himself in Barnard form. While leaving the museum and talking to Roxanne, he learned that heroes can be made, giving him an idea to create a new hero to challenge him and put things back to the way it was. Even though Minion protest against the idea, Megamind uses the DNA he found on Metro Man's cape to create a ray gun that will give a person Metro Man's powers. Just as Megamind finished his gun, Roxanne called though Bernard's phone and revealed that she find the hideout and the secret entrance. Panicking, Megamind hides Minion and the gun, disguise himself as Bernard, and tries to lead Roxanne out. But as Roxanne found his collection of photos and blueprints, he secretly orders Minion to send the BrainBots to take Roxanne, but ended up getting grabbed himself. He takes off his disguise to make the BrainBots drop him and tries to get his gun back from Roxanne, who found it after Minion gets knocked over, only to accidentally shoot it into the pipes and hit Hal's nose. Megamind, back in Bernard form, takes Roxanne outside and met Hal. Roxanne take Hal home, but not before hugging "Bernard" and said that she'll call him tomorrow. Megamind and Minion went to Hal's apartment to get ready for his training. Minion wanted to defuse the powers from Hal, believing it was a mistake, but Megamind said that it's destiny. Disguised as Hal's "space dad" and "space stepmom," they trained the excited Hal to become a hero like Metro Man. Meanwhile, Megamind, as Bernard, and Roxanne spend some time together from going to the library to hanging out in a park. When Megamind believed that Hal is ready, he give him his own supersuit with a fiery letter "T" on it for Titan, although it was mispronounced "Tighten" by Hal. He asks Hal if he had anyone special in mind, Hal said that he had a "really good-looking one" he'd got his eye on. As Megamind and Minion gets his new suit called "the Black Mamba" ready, he realized that he's late for his date with Roxanne. When Minion realize that Megamind's in love with Roxanne, he tried to stop him from going. The argument between the two went far to where Megamind said that maybe he doesn't want to be the bad guy anymore and he doesn't need Minion to look after him. Minion sadly packed up his fishfood and left Megamind to be on his own. Megamind, in Bernard form, waited patiently for Roxanne to arrived at their table in a fancy restaurant. Roxanne apologized for being late and tells him of her discovery of Megamind's plan to create a new hero while wondering why he picked Hal, the worse person for the job. Megamind changed subject and asks Roxanne if she will still like him if he's not-so-normal to which Roxanne answered that one doesn't judge the book by its cover, but by its actions. As they finish their conversation, they lean to kiss each other. Roxanne accidentally switched his watch and change Megamind back to his true form. Roxanne, shock and angry, run out of the restaurant. Megamind tried to explained to her, but she scolded him for being so evil and ask him, "did you really think that I will ever be with you?," which he sadly answered, "No." Deciding to stick to being bad, he prepares himself to fight with Titan, only to end up waiting for hours. He went to Hal's apartment to tell him off on keeping him waiting. He discovers that Hal used his powers to steal things and never wants to be a hero. Hal confessed that he only wanted to "get the girl" and that "the girl" was Roxanne, who rejected him for some "internatural dweeb." Hal offered to team up with Megamind to rule MetroCity, but Megamind was angry that Hal only used his powers for personal gain. He than confessed to Hal that he's his "space dad" and the "internatural dweeb," causing Hal to angrily attack him. When Hal pinned down, Megamind was happy that things was starting to get well for him, but when Hal was about to fry him with heat vision, he escapes and ordered the BrainBots to trap Hal in a copper ball. But Hal got out of the with his super strength, to Megamind's confusion, and nearly squash him with it. Megamind went to Roxanne's apartment and asks for help because he thinks that she's the smartest person he knows. When he asks to her if there's any place that will give him clues to Tighten's weakness, she toke him to Metro Man's hideout, Megamind's old schoolhouse, and they both discovered that Metro Man is alive. Metro Man confessed to them that he faked his death when the "charade" gets old and discovers that he has a choice to be whoever he wants to be. Megamind begs him to come back, but Metro Man, now called "Music Man," said that he's done with crime fighting and it's time for Megamind to find his true calling. As the duo left the hideout, Roxanne suggested that they fight Tighten themselves. But Megamind gave up and turned himself in jail. As he watch TV, he was challenged by Tighten to fight him and discovered that he had Roxanne tied up on Metro Tower. Roxanne told Megamind that he can't give up and that she needs him. Megamind tells the warden that he have to stop Tighten, but the warden won't let him go due to his 88 life sentences. Megamind apologized for his deeds and confessed them, including to where he had treated his best friend, Minion, like dirt. Opening the cell door, the warden accepted his apology and reveal himself to be Minion in disguise while the real warden is tied up on a chair. Megamind and Minion run out of prison to prepare for their battle. Megamind (Minion in disguise) rescues Roxanne and got stabbed by the tower's tip when Tighten threw the tower at them. To both Roxanne and Tighten's surprise, Metro Man (Megamind in disguise) arrived and chase Tighten around the city. "Metro Man" grab Tighten and tells him that if he knows what's good for him, he'll stay of MetroCity and Tighten seemly fly away in fear. Roxanne revealed that Metro Man is Megamind in disguise in front of the city's citizens, who started to see Megamind in a new light. But Tighten came back upon knowing that Megamind is the only person who called the city "Metrocity." The battle continues on when Roxanne found the invisible car with the gun inside and tells Megamind to "look back." Megamind grabbed the gun, but it needs to charge. Tighten threw Megamind into the air and Megamind was falling, as shown in the beginning. Megamind narrate that normally he would call this his last glorious failure, but not today because old habits died hard. He rehydrated himself and landed in the fountain between Roxanne and Tighten, who was about to use heat vision. The water rehydrated him and he defused Tighten's powers, commenting that bad guys always lose. As Minion appears to be dying, Megamind and Minion realized that they're good guys now. When Minion "died", Megamind tossed him into the fountain and the water recovered him. Later, as the BrainBots, rebuild the city, the people made a new museum in honor of their new hero: Megamind. He and Roxanne become boyfriend and girlfriend. ''Megamind and the Button of Doom'' After being reformed, Megamind sells all of his evil stuff except for the Death Ray and Mega-Megamind, a giant robot with his backup original evil side whom he fights as the robot mistakes him for Metro Man. Gallery Trivia * Both Ben Stiller (who previously voiced Alex in the Madagascar franchise) and Robert Downey Jr. were approached for the role of Megamind, but turned it down due to scheduling conflicts. Stiller, however, appears in the role as Bernard the curator. pl:Megamocny Category:Megamind Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Narrators Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Inventors Category:Anti-heroes Category:Orphans Category:Crazy Characters Category:Males Category:Arrested Category:Lovers Category:Those arrested Category:Anti-villains